


A good man

by orphan_account



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M, Incest, Mild Language, S1 ep 16 The love boat, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Spoilers, Taboo, Uncle/Niece Incest, taboo relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 16:06:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nora tells him he's a good man. She has no idea how wrong she is. </p><p>set in ep 16 'the love boat'</p>
            </blockquote>





	A good man

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, dipping my toe into Revolution fic here. I love Miles and Charlie’s complex relationship and undeniable chemistry, and after last night’s episode I felt inspired, and compelled, to write this.
> 
> I hope you enjoy. This is not beta read so please feel free to point out any mistakes.

“You’re a good guy. Don’t worry,” she whispered into his ear, “I won’t tell anyone.” She pulled back and looked down at him. Miles breath hitched in his throat when he looked into her eyes; instead of seeing a deep coffee colour he was met with two large baby blue orbs staring back at him. There was a small smile playing at the corner of her full, pink lips, that damn dimple appearing in her left cheek.

 

_Charlie..._

 

Her name was on his lips, but his throat was too dry to form words—despite all the libations he’d imbibed that night.

 

Her palm was warm against his skin as she cradled the back of his neck. Her long, golden hair cascaded down over her shoulders and covered the sun-kissed skin of her chest, covering most of her perfectly rounded breasts—but Miles could still glimpse the barest hint of flush coloured flesh through the honeyed strands.

 

Miles closed his eyes for a moment, trying to shake the image of his niece from his mind, and hoped once he opened them again it would be Nora’s face he saw. It wasn’t.

 

It was still Charlie’s wide, innocent eyes gazing at him, her too sweet smile beaming down. And to be honest, there was a part of him—and not a small one—that was glad. He licked his lips and gulped, breath quickening and heart hammering as his hand touched the bare skin at the sides of her waist; it was hot, almost scalding. He slowly slid his arms around her waist, pulling her closer, and slid his hands up her back, to tangle in her thick hair. He pulled her head down to his and took her hot mouth in a deep, passionate kiss.

 

Her body ground against his and she called out his name; it was Charlie’s voice he heard. Moaning, he stood up and carried the woman to his bed.

 

He fucked Nora several time that night, every time thinking of Charlie.

So Nora was wrong. While he may not be the bastard he once was, he was still far from a good man.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please please please let me know what you thought. Like I said, this is my first Revolution fic, so I would really appreciate knowing how I did. Concrit welcome.


End file.
